What Exists in the Middle
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: One night, Saruhiko and Misaki are stranded. Together. Just the two of them. On an unmanned station named Kisaragi Station. Saruhiko/Misaki.


Title: What Exists in the Middle

Fandom: [K], Project K

Characters: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, cameo by Kusanagi Izumo and Awashima Seri. Also, special guest (wait what).

Disclaimer: [K] does not belong to me, nor do I make any profit out of this work.

Warnings: unbeta-ed, grammar errors ahoy, OOC-ness abound. Also, ghosts. Sorry it's so long. ;A; This was written before episode 13 came out with the assumption that nobody else died (but GoRA hate us, so). Some people might not be please with how I write Misaki and Saruhiko here, but I think fear is a very irrational thing. Misaki's fear of ghosts might be played as a gag canonically, but it could be a serious thing, too. Saru might not be scared of ghosts, but when something like this happens to anyone, I think you'd at least panic. So I apologize in advance if anyone dislikes their portrayals.

A/N: Haaaaave you guys heard of KISARAGI STATION? I strongly suggest you to google read about it first before you read this fic, because it's what creeps you out. Also, even though this is supposed to be a horror fic, I am a coward through and through and therefore you might not find anything in this fic creepy or scary at all because, yeah, I already creeped myself out, wtf. The Kisaragi Station article on the blog .com is guaranteed to give you the chill, though. :D

This was written as a parting gift for rizuka before she went to Japan.

**A [K] Project Fanfiction**

_What Exists in the Middle_

**Yata Misaki** _homranoyatagarasu _- 11.20 pm

kusanagi-san, this is probably the stupidest shit ever but i think im lost.

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar _- 11.21 pm

What do you mean you're lost? You just went to another part of the city, all you have to do is take the train back.

**Yata Misaki** _homranoyatagarasu _- 11.23 pm

yea. should take around 10 min to our station, rite? goddamn train hasnt stoppd for a long while. isnt the closest station 5 min away?

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar _- 11.24 pm

You probably got on the wrong train. Go ask other people on the train.

**Yata Misaki** _homranoyatagarasu _-11.25 pm

there are 6 people here n all asleep. knocked at the driver compartment. no answer. im stuck with monkey

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar _- 11.25 pm

If you're with Saru, then you'll be just fine.

**Yata Misaki** _homranoyatagarasu _-11.26 pm

wait kusanagi-san THATS MEAN

**Yata Misaki** _homranoyatagarasu _-11.30 pm

kusanagi-san why dont you reply

**Yata Misaki** _homranoyatagarasu _-11.35 pm

ur srsly mean

-o0o-

Before he realizes it, he's making a growling noise at the back of his throat.

Saruhiko stares at him, amusement dancing in his eyes. "What, Kusanagi-san isn't taking you seriously, huh Mi-sa-ki?"

"Don't call me that." Misaki snaps, one thumb flying over his cell phone, pressing the screen in irritation until the display blurs a little. He frowns, grumbles a "goddammit that Kusanagi-san," before glancing sideways to where Saruhiko stands. "Oi, you too, call your SCEPTER 4 members or something!"

Saruhiko clicks his tongue, raises his hand to show Misaki his cell phone. The map application is open, a blazing red of '**ERROR'** streaking across the display. Misaki blinks, uncomprehending, until Saruhiko brings it back down. "I've been trying to locate where we are, but the application keeps getting an error. It could be the signal, but—" the dark-haired boy casts another gaze around, frowning as he trails off, and ends his words with another click of his tongue instead.

"What?" Misaki deadpans, leaning back onto the train door. There's a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, telling him that something is not quite right, but he can't quite pinpoint what it is. He turns back to look outside, trying in vain to catch any shape out of the dark blur of the night outside.

He's supposed to already be at the bar now. Today's supposed to be a normal one—going out to the other side of the town to check on a street gang that Kusanagi-san has his eyes on, then dropping by the outskirt of Shizume City to deliver a package for Kusanagi-san's old friend. All he had to do was catch the fucking train back downtown. The he'd coincidentally met the monkey in the station, and in his hurry, he'd stepped carelessly into the train on the downtown track, eager to get away from the traitor and to get home.

Saruhiko, naturally, has to follow him just for the sake of being fucking annoying.

It's fine, though. Misaki doesn't really mind. Not until he noticed how empty the car is, and how the only other six people seem to be fast asleep. Saruhiko hadn't seem to mind, too, at least until the two of them realized that the train's been going on for a long while, and doesn't seem to be stopping soon.

Outside is black, black and black. Pitch black, no lights, and isn't that odd, because weren't the two of them catching the train back into the city, not out?

Something is wrong.

Something is very, very wrong.

They're not supposed to be here.

"This is the same application SCEPTER 4 use to pinpoint everyone's location. If this can't locate us, there's no use to call them and ask the same."

Saruhiko's voice sounds lower, and Misaki recognizes that tone. It's one Saruhiko uses when he's focusing on something, when he's putting up his best guard. He tenses as he turns back, eyebrows narrowing at the sight of Saruhiko's rigid posture.

"Saru?"

His voice sounds small, uncertain. Misaki hates that, so he clears his throat and repeats, this time sounding stronger and louder, "Oi, Saru?"

Saruhiko turns at him slowly. There's an unreadable expression flashing on his face for a second, a mix of thoughtful, disbelief and dread, and he begins, "Hey, Misaki—"

With a loud sound, the train goes into a tunnel.

-o0o-

**Yata Misaki** _homranoyatagarasu _-11.58 pm

kusanagi-san, there isnt a tunnel around our area rite

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar _- 11.58 pm

What're you talking about, Yata-chan? Which train did you take anyway? And no, there's no tunnel around our area.

**Yata Misaki** _homranoyatagarasu _-11.59 pm

train just went into tunnel. saru cant locate us with his phone. pls ask anna?

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar _- 00.00 am

Okay, geez. I'll wake her and the others up. Tell me once you have an idea where you are. And stay with Saru.

**Yata Misaki** _homranoyatagarasu _-00.00 am

hes annoying but i have no choice fine

-o0o-

The lights flicker.

Misaki stiffens, back going ramrod, nearly dropping his phone. "Holy fuck."

"This train's pretty old," Saruhiko says, and it's just really odd how his voice sounds softer. He's gazing up at the lights, seemingly enchanted by the flickering lights, and Misaki can't help but steps closer. Saruhiko seems far away, somehow, like he's about to disappear, and okay, that train of thought is creepy. "It should be fine in a second, though."

For a second, the interval between each flicker seems longer.

His nape feels cold.

"Yeah." Misaki responds distractedly, rubbing one hand over his nape and flinging his gaze back outside. The nagging feeling at the back of his mind is clawing its way to his throat, and Misaki belatedly notices the tips of his fingers tremble. Something is wrong. Something is not right. They shouldn't be here. "The tunnel's—pretty fucking long."

He can hear Saruhiko smirk, loud and clear. "What? Is Misaki scared, I won-der..?" he drawls, closing the distance between them in two short steps. He leans into Misaki's space, lips inches away from his ear, and Misaki's breath hitches. "What are you scared of, Mi-sa-ki…?"

He wants to flinch away, but his body decides to give a shiver instead. On the window, Saruhiko's reflection leers, suggestive and annoying at the same time, and Misaki shrugs him away.

"I'm not fucking scared." He hisses.

The corner of Saruhiko's lips twitches up. "How cold," he drawls again, but even Misaki can see that his attention is already somewhere else. "Where is this train taking us, I wonder?" He gestures lightly to the other passengers, all slumped asleep on their seats. "Should we wake one up?"

Misaki hesitates, because it doesn't seem _normal_. Six other passengers in the car, all asleep and slumped forward where he can't even see their faces. He swallows, trying to push back the nagging feeling in his throat down. There's nothing to be scared of. The traitor's only going to laugh at him for getting scared of nothing. He clears his throat, listens to the sound of it echoing in the nearly empty car.

"I—" His voice catches. He thinks he sees one of the people move—slow and lazy like a slow-motion scene in a movie, but then he focuses his eyes there and the person's position hasn't changed.

Saruhiko's staring at him intently.

"Well—maybe…"

He doesn't finish his sentence, because the bell rings, and the train slowly halts into a stop.

The sign blares bright and blinding. It says '**Kisaragi Station**'.

-o0o-

**Yata Misaki** _homranoyatagarasu _-00.18 am

got a location. kisaragi station. never heard of it but should i get off?

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar _- 00.19 am

Where the hell is that? Everyone's up, Anna's looking for you guys. Just get off and ask for directions to the station attendants. I'll pick you up.

**Yata Misaki** _homranoyatagarasu _-00.20 am

im not sure. it looks deserted but kay

-o0o-

"We're not getting off." Saruhiko says tersely.

Misaki glances back, ready to get off the train. He sends a glare, because really? This is so not the time for that monkey to be difficult. "What the fuck do you mean we're not getting off? Course we are! Kusanagi-san told me to ask the station attendants."

"And do you see one?!" Saruhiko's voice rises, and instinctively, Misaki stiffens. His step halts, one foot still in the car while another is out. He swallows, and glances around the station. The platform is bright with the station sign, but there's not a single existence he can make out. No attendant, no one waiting for the train, and no one else in the train is getting off.

The nagging feeling is back.

Something is seriously wrong.

Where are they?

"They're probably in the station building," he dismisses loudly, and continues his step. Then his arm is snagged back roughly, pulling him back into the car until he nearly stumbled if it weren't for Saruhiko's chest. He sputters, glaring up at his former friend angrily. "Goddammit Saru, get off me!"

"Do you have to follow everything that they say?" Saruhiko jerks him back, and Misaki winces as he feels Saruhiko's nails biting his wrist. "Do you? Kusanagi-san's or Mikoto-san's—everything that HOMRA fucking say?!"

"Fuck off!" Misaki twists, pushes him back forcefully, fingers turning into fists before he realizes it. Saruhiko sways back, but his grip doesn't falter. He snarls, biting and venomous, and Saruhiko jerks him forward, leaving inches between their noses, locking their gazes, and Misaki's heart jumps.

"Misaki never knows when to stop yelling," Saruhiko breathes out. "It's always them. Always them. HOMRA, HOMRA, Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san. It makes me want to puke, Misaki."

He forgets to breathe.

"Do you have to follow every goddamn thing they fucking tell you to do? When they're not even here, fucking stuck with you?" the grip tightens. "Tell you what, Mi-sa-ki. This is the only thing that scares you, isn't it?"

He swallows, hard, feeling the chill creeping up his back.

The nagging feeling is still there.

But he'll be damned if he let the traitor wins.

"Idiot Monkey…" he mutters, looking up sharply. "Isn't that what it means to be a part of a clan, you dumbass!"

With that, his head collides with Saruhiko's with a considerable impact. Sharp pain flares on his forehead, and everything is spinning for a second, but at least Saruhiko gives him a grunt and stumbles back, releasing his wrist. Misaki hisses, head throbbing as he staggers backwards and out of the train, trying to regain his balance and failing spectacularly.

Well, at least the fucking traitor is also down on his ass.

Blinking off the last of the spinning, Misaki slowly raises to his feet, looking around. The station is completely deserted; the only thing he can see is the exit gate and the blaring sign of the station name. There's still a shadow of the tunnel they just passed, and if he squints, Misaki thinks he can see mountains looming behind.

The lights are too bright against the pitch darkness, and every character it spells are blinding.

Kisaragi Station.

"Misaki—" Saruhiko's steps are steady, like Misaki hadn't just headbutted him with his whole strength. He can feel him hovering behind, the way Saruhiko would back then, before his name is associated with the nickname traitor. "There's no one here."

Kisaragi Station.

The chilly wind picks up, and Misaki trembles.

They really aren't supposed to be here.

"I—" he turns, sees Saruhiko's silhouette, and knows Saruhiko has realized it, too. It's in Saruhiko's rigid posture, his terse voice, his focus. Whatever this is, wherever they are, it is not something ordinary, and Saruhiko hates it.

Misaki's stomach bottoms out.

"Y-yeah. Let's—go back to the tra—"

The train doors slide shut, and the train goes.

-o0o-

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar _- 00.28am

Seri-chan, I know you're still awake.

**Awashima Seri** _moebllover_circle _- 00.30 am

I thought I told you not to contact me at this address. I am disappointed in you, HOMRA's Kusanagi Izumo.

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar _- 00.33 am

Not the time for formalities. One of our members and one of yours are stranded somewhere together. We can't pinpoint their location.

**Awashima Seri** _moebllover_circle _- 00.39 am

I checked. It appears Fushimi tried to access our network roughly half an hour ago, multiple times. Our system can't trace where the signal comes from. I'm assuming you're missing your Crow?

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar _- 00.40 am

Yeah. He sent me a location just now. Do you know where Kisaragi Station is?

**Awashima Seri** _moebllover_circle _- 00.44 am

If you are joking or playing with me at this time of the night, I'd rather go back to my own private project. There is no station named such in the whole Japan. I double-checked.

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar _- 00.45 am

Well, then. You might want to contact the Blue King and start an investigation or something. This situation might be dire.

**Awashima Seri** _moebllover_circle _- 00.46 am

If it's true—but that station. It's only an urban legend. We are not authorized to randomly start an investigation just based on a rumor. But if the Red Clan insists for a joint work, then we can do something. I will inform my King, then. I'll contact you further with my formal account.

-o0o-

There's nothing. No plank, no sign except the station name, no public telephone, no station building.

Misaki is pretty sure his face is positively white.

"I hate this." He glances back at the sign—**Kisaragi** **Station**. And there, right there, is exactly why he's been so fixated with the name. Why the nagging feelings are getting stronger, their claws painstakingly bite into his insides as they move around and crawl their way up his throat. He stares again at the name, hard, until the characters begin to blur, and finally takes a step backwards only to bump the back of his head on Saru's chest.

He doesn't look up, even when Saru's hand rests on his shoulder.

"Oi, Saru—" he swallows. "That. Kisaragi—there's another way to write them other than those characters and still be read as Kisaragi, isn't it."

It isn't a question. It's a realization. One that, Misaki knows, Saruhiko has noticed even before they stepped off the train.

Saruhiko has always been more genius than anyone else Misaki's ever known.

The grip on his shoulder tightens.

"I don't like acknowledging things that are out of logic." Saruhiko says, simply, but there's apparent uncertainty thick in his voice now, and that, more than anything, gives Misaki the chill.

_Kisaragi Station._

The characters for Kisaragi can also be written as Oni.

_**Demon Station.**_

"Let's get the fuck off here." Misaki says, and it comes out like a sob, but he doesn't even have the mind to think about it anymore. All his instinct is screaming out danger, and Misaki knows better than to ignore them. The sense of threat is suffocating, every fiber in his body shrieking for him to run, but his legs feel like nothing but puddings.

He hates this kind of thing.

"Kisaragi Station. It used to be a popular urban legend, some years ago. I didn't think it's real at all." Saruhiko sighs, steps back, and pulls out his phone only to frown deeper. "Mine's completely dead."

"Well, let's get moving then." Misaki clenches his hands, lest he'll end up reaching out for Saruhiko's hand like all those times when they're still kids and he's scared shitless of summer ghost stories. "We can—fuck, maybe we should track back from the way we come, I—"

Saruhiko pauses in his steps, his gaze intense and focused on Misaki, and for a second, Misaki feels like a kid all over again. There's silence between them for several moments, then it breaks as Saruhiko turns around, clicking his tongue. "Don't lose your shit yet, Misaki. Let's—exit the station and look for a cab."

"Oh." Misaki breathes out, unclenches his hands and clenches them back again when he feels them trembling uncontrollably. "Y-yeah. Yeah, that's—" logic, that's what Saruhiko do, the goddamn traitor. He's shaking hard, the realization that what's happening might not be inside the parameter of logic shattering the last ounce of courage he holds, and his breathing is coming faster and faster. He's panicking, and his limbs won't move.

He needs to move.

Fuck, he's scared.

"S-Saru—"

And before he knows it, one hand is already moving, catching a hold of Saruhiko's SCEPTER 4 uniform and bunching the fabric in a death grip. And that's humiliating, isn't it, that he has to resort to this, to a traitor, but he can't help it. His body always remembers better than he does, and it remembers the comfort and security that's Saruhiko's existence better than anything.

He wants to pull his hand back, to let go and push away, but his fingers remain stubbornly locked.

Then Saruhiko sighs, brushes his hand away, but instead of letting it fall, he catches it and holds Misaki's hand tight.

"C'mon, Misaki."

Strength inexplicably returns to his legs, and Misaki stumbles forward. He lets Saruhiko drape an arm across his shoulder, surrendering into the warmth and the sense of security, and remembers a time years and years ago when he curls up against Saruhiko after a courage test at a middle school summer camp.

-o0o-

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar _- 00.57 am

Yata-chan, we can't find where Kisaragi Station is. Anna can't pinpoint your location either. Where are you? Everyone's getting worried.

**Yata Misaki** _homranoyatagarasu _-00.59 am

no one in the station. train left. were gonna wait for the train back, but theres no train schedule or timetable or anything.

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar _- 01.00 am

I contacted SCEPTER 4's Awashima Seri. They're conducting a search on along with us right now. Just keep calm, Yata-chan. We'll find you, promise. Stay with Saru.

**Yata Misaki** _homranoyatagarasu _-01.01 am

cant believe im saying this but im getting scared

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar _- 01.05 am

Is there any signs telling you what area you're at? Any plank telling you what the previous or next station is?

**Yata Misaki** _homranoyatagarasu _-01.13 am

looked around. none. no public phone, sarus battery is dead. theres nothing here at all. were going out to the street to catch a cahjkhg

**Yata Misaki** _homranoyatagarasu _-01.14 am

kusnagi-sn thre r taiko sounds nbells fcuk

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar _- 01.17 am

Yata-chan?

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar _- 01.24 am

Yata-chan, what happened?

-o0o-

Saruhiko's steps abruptly halts the moment they steps out of the station.

Misaki tenses, one hand tightening his grip on his phone, the other on Saruhiko's fingers.

"What is that sound?" Saruhiko murmurs, and with the way they're pressed up against each other now, Misaki can feel his muscles flexing. But that's the last of his worries for now, because Misaki's ears are already picking up noises and sounds, and the only thing registered in his mind is _oh fuck_.

The sounds of bells and taiko echo into the night.

"Shit—" the word comes out more of a whimper than a curse. He nearly drops his phone, but manages to send a new mail to Kusanagi-san. Misaki desperately swallows, tries to push back the overwhelming fear back down, but his whole body is shaking so hard he nearly chokes on his own saliva. "Shitshitshitshitshitshit."

The hand on his shoulder squeezes. "Misaki, calm down."

"Can't." He makes a whining sound, high-pitched and quaking in fear. His phone vibrates, and he jumps, knocking Saruhiko's arm off his shoulder. Saruhiko tenses, but his grip on Misaki's hand doesn't falter. Misaki closes his eyes, tight, feels like a black abyss is about to swallow him up. It must be Kusanagi-san, fretting and worrying and of course, of course he is, everyone in HOMRA probably is, but his hands are trembling so hard and he can't even slide a thumb across the screen to unlock his phone, what the fuck. "Can't—Saru—"

If he weren't so tightly pressed up against Saru, he wouldn't have felt the minute shiver that runs through the taller boy's body. The arm is back across his shoulder, keeping him close, and Misaki looks up to see Saruhiko's lips thin.

He's thinking. Saruhiko is thinking.

"They're probably having a festival, huh." Saruhiko clicks his tongue, voice low. Misaki glances up, wide-eyed and scared, repeating weakly, "_they…?_"

"It's better to accept the fact that we're probably the only living being around right now," Saruhiko replies, voice breaking in the last syllable. His grip on Misaki's hand is so tight it's started to feel numb. "This is outside our expertise. If we don't want to be taken away, then—"

"Fuck this—" Misaki stutters out, breath hitching, because the sounds are getting closer, getting louder, slowly turning deafening. "Go—let's go, let's go, let's run!"

They break for a run—Misaki stumbles on the stairs, nearly bringing both of them down before his reflexes kicks in and his free hand shoots down to compensate for the balance. Saruhiko's one step ahead, his steps having a longer range compared to him, and he's pulling Misaki, hard. They pound on the street, tracking back the railway from which they come, towards the tunnel looming far ahead like an open mouth of an abstract creature.

"Don't look back!" Saruhiko orders, but Misaki almost can't hear him with the way his heartbeat hammering on his ears. The chilly night air rises the hair on his nape, sending another shiver through him, and they run and run and run, but the sounds are still getting closer, getting louder, chasing them, and fuckfuckfuck—

"Hey! It's dangerous running in the middle of the night! Stop and get back here!"

Misaki halts into a dead stop, jerking Saruhiko back a step, and despite Saruhiko's hiss, he turns around.

"Ah.."

There, less than ten meters behind him, is an old man, all bone and wrinkles like a pruned up plum, a half-crazed grin plastered across a ghastly white face amidst the dark fog, but bathed in red blood from the hips down, dripping trails of dark red as he chases them with one leg, closing in on them too quickly.

Misaki's eyes widen in terror.

Then, inches before Misaki's face, the old man disappears into nothingness.

He screams.

-o0o-

**Awashima Seri** - 02.13 am

We're scanning all possible places, currently trying to retrace Fushimi's last phone signal. There's no progress yet.

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar -_- 02.14 am

Nothing here, either. Yata-chan's stopped sending me mails about half an hour ago, it's worrying. He's not picking up my calls either. Anna's still looking, but she's getting frustrated, too. There's little to no hints.

**Awashima Seri** - 02.16 am

It might be best if we start looking into the urban legend.

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar _- 02.20 am

Already had three of our members looking into it. Please keep searching, Seri-chan.

-o0o-

Numbly, he realizes there are tears streaming down his face.

"Misaki," the voice urges, and the pull on his hand keep him running, but his strength is seeping out. "Misaki, come on. Don't fail me now. Focus!"

Dimly, he thinks that he hates being called by that name.

He lets out a wrecked sob, humiliation and fear stirring chaos inside his mind and he can barely think through the fog. Every breath he takes is starting to sear his throat, burning his lungs, inexplicable fear clinging onto his back and dragging him down. The railway on his left side is blurry, like he can't get enough oxygen to register what he's seeing. But the grip on his hand is relentless, pulling and pulling and pulling, jerking him forward roughly, and goddammit, the fucking Monkey is so stubborn, always so stubborn.

His phone in his pocket vibrates again, indicating a call, but he can't even begin to notice.

He's terrified.

"Don't look back. Focus on me, come on, Misaki!"

It's odd, to hear that voice uttering his name without so much as a hint of drawl. But Misaki shakes his head, forces his trembling legs to move, to run, because the echoing sounds of drums and bells are still getting closer. How long, how far have they run? Why aren't the sounds getting further?

"Saru—" he chokes out, tasting salt as he does, and looks up to see Saruhiko's back. Strong, steady and rigid, and Misaki suddenly wants to let himself fall, to kneel, to beg _don't leave, don't leave, don't leave—_

But then the huge dark shadow looms before them, and Misaki's breath catches as he read the sign on the tunnel: '_Isanuki Tunnel_'.

Saruhiko stops, gasping harshly, pulling Misaki close to his side, and the two of them crumble to the ground into one trembling mess, looking up at the tunnel.

-o0o-

**Yata Misaki** _homranoyatagarasu _-02.53 am

sry, were runnin. sounds gettin closr, trackd back d railwyas all d way 2 d tunnle. sounds still gtting closer.

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar _- 02.54 am

Yata-chan, I know this sounds weird, but stop running and stay where you are. We'll find you, I promise, okay?

**Yata Misaki** _homranoyatagarasu _-02.54 am

cant kusngisan scaerd

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar _- 02.56 am

There's no guarantee you'll be safe if you track back, okay? Stay where you are and wait until morning, don't do anything stupid. We'll find both of you. I promise, Yata-chan.

-o0o-

Misaki can feel Saruhiko's nails biting into his skin.

"They're getting closer," Saruhiko breathes out, a faint hint fear in his voice. Misaki chuckles out a strangled laugh that sounds more like a sob. He's clinging onto Saruhiko's uniform now, and onto the color blue that he hates so much for taking Saruhiko away, onto the color blue that blends perfectly into darkness.

The sounds are echoing louder now that they're in front of the tunnel, and Misaki can make out silky laughter amongst the sounds, beckoning, calling. He shakes his head, bites his lower lip until he tastes blood in a desperate attempt to clear his head. He pulls out his phone, one finger shakily dances across the screen—multiple unanswered calls, all from Kusanagi-san's number.

"Can't run again—" he gasps out, forehead thumping onto Saruhiko's shoulder, and closes his eyes tight. "Scared. Scared—I—Saru—"

A particular loud bells echoes, and he flinches. Saruhiko's grip on his hand tightens impossibly, every muscle in his body tensing. Misaki swallows back a sob, turns his attention to his phone and sends a mail to Kusanagi-san.

For several moments, they stay that way, gulping air like they'd just reached the surface after nearly drowning. Misaki's phone vibrates every time another mail from Kusanagi-san comes, jolting them surprised, until Misaki glances at his battery bar and notices that it's almost empty.

Saruhiko huffs out. "It's going to die if you keep mailing him."

Misaki glares. "It's not like you have a better idea." But the venom is sucked dry out of his voice by fear, as if the way he clings to Saruhiko's arm isn't humiliating enough. Saruhiko doesn't respond to that, merely clicking his tongue and focuses on breathing properly.

They can hear songs now. Sung in intelligible words, words none of them understand, echoing and drifting in the night air, stirring the quiet wind. The sounds of taiko are picking up pace, and Misaki thinks he can make out chants amidst the creepy laughter, and they're getting closer, steadily getting louder.

"Shit—gotta move—" Misaki says, nearly begs. "Saru—we—"

"We're staying here." Saruhiko slips his arm down, winds it around Misaki's waist and effectively prevents Misaki to pull away. Not that he can, considering how bad he's shaking. The fear is overwhelming, like it's trying to swallow him whole as seconds tick by, and the sounds drift closer, closer, closer—

Something slithers past Misaki, and he chokes out a sob.

"Not a sound," Saruhiko breathes, nearly silent, but his hands are trembling, too. Misaki can hear his heartbeat escalates, frantic and irregular, the only sign that this situation disturbs Saruhiko just as much as it does Misaki. "Close your eyes, Misaki."

He bites his lip, hard, and obeys.

A taunting laugh echoes in his ear, too close for him not to jerk away, but it flits away with a whisper of caress on his shoulder. Then another hand is touching his face—too smooth and cold to be Saruhiko's, and his breath hitches as it draws away. He concentrates at the solid feeling of Saruhiko's arms around him, at the rustle of uniform when he clenches the fabric, a safe cocoon—but even that shatters when he feels something drapes all over his face.

Something light. Half of it falls over his shoulder, and he can feel the strands.

He chokes as his heart jumps to his throat.

It's hair.

Someone's hair, strands long and rough on his skin, draping over his face as laughter echoes in his ears—too close, too close—and a voice, silky smooth and brittle at the edges, breathes out: _"I like this one."_

Misaki trembles, tastes salt as his tears streaming down, and voicelessly sobs out Saruhiko's name.

There are more cold arms winding around his shoulder, sneaking under his chin, under his arm, around his torso, touching and trying to pull him away. But Saruhiko's arms tighten around his waist, his chin digging into Misaki's shoulder painfully, his breath fast and erratic. Misaki makes a shaky sound at the back of his throat, and the voice laughs, laughs, laughs.

Something wet and thick hits his face from up, slowly rolling down his nose, his lips, his chin. It smells of blood, tastes like copper. Something breathes on his face, and another thing slithers up the side of his face, following the trails of tears, wet and slimy, and Misaki shudders.

"Aren't you guys playing around too much..?" Another whisper, this time gentle, familiar, a voice that makes both Misaki and Saruhiko tenses, and just like that, all foreign sensations on them are gone. There are still laughter echoing, laughter that speaks of horrible pasts and dark secrets, but the voice comes again, almost as warm as the summer morning breeze: "Come on, don't bother them."

"You're no fun," a female voice, sounding haunted, accuses. But the sounds of drums and bells are drifting away now, the songs and chants going softer, and the laughter vanishes into the night air.

Then complete silence for a moment, before a familiar chuckle grazes their ears.

"It's really nice to see you two together again."

The voice fades the way old records do, faint and gentle at the last syllables, and then nothing.

Misaki opens his eyes, shakily brings up a hand to touch his face. There's nothing there, not a trace of whatever it was touching him. His throat feels raw, and he's still trembling all over, but a sense of relief hits him so hard that his head feels dizzy. Saruhiko's hold on him slackens, though not completely, and their breaths mingle as they turn to look at each other, for the first time feeling the fear and danger slowly fading.

"That—" Saruhiko breathes out. "That was—"

Misaki swallows and nods minutely.

"Totsuka-san."

-o0o-

When they fall asleep eventually, it's with a sense of trust that Misaki's missed terribly.

They curl up against each other—Misaki's head under Saruhiko's chin, limbs tangled and fingers finding skin to touch. It's solid and reassuring, the way Misaki can feel Saruhiko's pulse under his fingers when he rests them on Saruhiko's neck, feeling Saruhiko breathes into his hair; and despite everything, it feels so impossibly safe.

He thinks he mumbles a "don't leave," into the blue he hates so much, but he doesn't remember when sleep claims him completely; only the sense of trust that's been missing since Saruhiko's betrayal, and something in his chest aches because _this isn't going to last_.

When he wakes up, the eastern sky is layers of perfect reds and oranges, and they're curled up on green pasture that is one of the most popular tourist spot on the outskirts of Shizume City. Which is odd, because they had taken the opposite train last night, but then again, nothing was logical last night. He sits up carefully, trying not to jostle the other boy, and watches the sun rises.

His phone blinks with the last of its energy. Misaki pulls it up to see Kusanagi-san's mail.

**Kusanagi Izumo** _ownerlovesbar _- 05.15 am

Anna's found you. We're on the way.

A relieved chuckle escapes his lips, the horror of last night suddenly hitting him full-force and makes his eyes sting. Of all things, it was Totsuka-san who saved them, and isn't that just goddamn ridiculous, fucking clichéd, what the fuck is his life, seriously. If he knew Totsuka-san were there, he would have open his eyes and make sure he remember every second.

He turns his gaze to Saruhiko's still sleeping form; glasses askew on his nose, hair ruined with soil and grass, exhaustion shadowing his expression. Misaki grins, albeit a bit sad, and bends down to kiss Saruhiko; eyelashes brushing cheeks, noses touching, breaths mingle. He pulls back, breath catching, watches his name lingers on Saruhiko's lips.

Something is tickling his back, under his shirt. Misaki frowns, twists a hand back and under his shirt, finds something inside. He makes a face, pulls the thing out, and freezes.

It's a bloodied chunk of hair.

-o0o-


End file.
